the diary of artemis fowl 3
by artemisfowlrocks
Summary: artemis finally has child. one thing though. she doesnt beleive in fairies!
1. intro

**Yo, this is my first fanfic. Need reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER- read this story, and then tell me I am Eoin Colfer. (Not)**

Ch. 1; intro

6-5-2025

My name is Artemis Fowl 3. My parents are Artemis Fowl 2 and Holly (short) Fowl. My dad is rich and spends all day on the computer. My mom is a private detective who visits us every month. No, she doesn't live with us. Now for a little about me. I am 13. My birthday is June 15, 2012. I just graduated from high school. I am a black belt in 10 different types of martial arts. I do not have a boyfriend. I DO NOT believe in fairies, gnomes, elves, pixies, or any of that other Damn stuff, no matter how much my dad tells me it is true. and, this generation, Artemis is a girl's name.

**Yes, I know it is short. I will have the next chapter in a few weeks, bear with me. i am trying to save the world from homework and write a fanfic. you try doing that!**

**Ps- REVIEWS!**


	2. SURPRISE!

yo, sorry it took so so long. my computer was freakin out. so, read!

DISCLAIMER: My list of things to do. 1. take over world 2. get artemis fowl to be mine. (until i finish #1, #2 will never happen)

Ch. 2; SURPRISE!

6-10-25

Today my mom came. She looked really worried. She told dad that Opal Koboi and Jon Spiro got married and had a son. Who the hell are they? Dad got really worried and started talking about inviting Sir. Diggs over. God help us all. Artemis Fowl the second is finally loosing his mind!

7-11-25

Today Sir Diggs came. He talked to my parents a little bit, and then called me in. when I got in there, i no longer saw a five foot six gentleman called Sir Diggs, but a hairy, ugly (sorry all you mulch fans) creature that was three foot one. Before I fainted, a thought crossed my mind. _DWARF._

7-12-25

When I woke up, i looked at my watch; i must have slept all night. When i looked up, i was no longer at my house, but in some sort of bed that was way to small for me. The only person in the room was a half man half horse, otherwise known as a centaur. Nothing out of the ordinary here. HOLD ON, BACK UP! A CENTAUR! You know how people say that if you faint too much it causes bad health, well I am going to have health problems, for here i go again. When I woke up (again) the sight was not that terrifying. The only thing that was odd was the furniture. But compared to what i saw earlier, it was not a big deal. I saw mom beckoning to me at a table. So this is her place. I always wondered why mom was three foot four. I sat down. The next words i heard would change my life...

Chapter 2 (part 2) my destiny;

7-12-25 (same day)

" Your father has been shot". Those words i will never forget. My mom told me that Opal koboi son had broken into our house and shot him. She also told me who Opal and Jon are. Here is what mom said in a nutshell. Opal koboi bad! Jon Spiro bad. Jon and Opal marriage plus son REALLY BAD! Opal is a Sprite. Jon is a human. Their son is a human. That is about all. And oh ya. One more little detail. THEY WANT TO UNCOVER FAIRY HAVEN TO THE WORLD! I have to stop them, because Jon and Opal do not know I exist. They don't even know mom and dad got married. Talk about High-Tec surveillance. I had better be getting a medal.

7-13-25

Today mom showed me my team, if you could call it a team. Foaly- the computer geek. Mulch, the guy who eats dirt (and farts a lot), Trouble kelp- my co-captain/punching bag, and ME! - The leader (heroic music in background) Foally wont be going us. Its typical, the only one who is getting paid sits on his big ass. Oh, well. The gear we got was a camera that was contacts. A nutrino 3000, a whisper sensitive mic, and a bunch of other crap. After we were filled in on what we were supposed to do, commander Julius (hahaha, Julius, a boy hahaha) showed us to the shuttle. One word. Crap. We had to take three because there were one seaters. When i got strapped in, Foaly came on the screen with some safety procedures. 1. Strap in. 2. Hold on tight. 3. Scream like hell. When i got to the surface, Trouble asked how it went. My reply was running to the garbage can and puking. I really hope I am going to get a medal for this.

so, u like? i will post again soon. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!


End file.
